Forbidden Emotion
by Pokey McCor
Summary: It is said in the Jedi Code that no Jedi is allowed to love.  Should Ahsoka fight her emotions to adhere to the Code, or should she let herself fall in love?  Does love really lead to the Dark Side?  Is there any alternative? Ahsoka x OC!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! If you like my writing, my friend, the talented MegaPea is writing a fanfiction that is going to be parallel with this one! Rex X OC, so please check it out! At .net/u/1881115/MegaPea

Ahsoka turned, her green lightsaber flashing before her.

"You are good, Sith, but I'm better!"

"I'm not a Sith!"

"But you aren't a Jedi, so you must be a Sith!"

Ahsoka lept again, slashing at her enemy. He quickly parried with his own yellow lightsaber, twirling out of the way as she attacked.

Ahsoka had been surprised when she had first encounter her opponent. A young human, about her age, focused on fending off her attacks. He had short dark hair and tan skin. His garb was unlike a Sith, a black jacket and black pants over a white shirt, like a smuggler. His stance was defensive as she swung.

"Please, I don't want to fight you!" he said, dodging another swing.

"Stop moving around!" Ashoka said, trying to hit her enemy.

Ducking the "Jedi" used the force to push a fruit cart in between the two.

"Like that's gonna work!" Ashoka said, easily jumping over it.

But it had. The boy was off and running down the alley with the speed only a user of the force could. Ashoka wasn't about to give up the fight, and she sprinted down the alley after him. He was fast though, she would give him that.

"Ashoka, where are you?" buzzed her comlink.

"Ugh not now!" she said, trying not to lose sight of her target.

"Padawon, respond!" a familiar voiced buzzed in.

"I'm chasing a Sith!" she said still sprinting, "I'm heading towards the market!"

"I'll meet you there," her master said through the comlink.

The boy was dodging through the alley, slipping past bewildered civilians and vendors. This guy sure didn't act like a Sith, Ahsoka thought, but he has a lightsaber a uses the force, and he sure isn't a Jedi.

Their mission was to track down a rogue Jedi that they had heard about in the sector. There were no Jedi stationed on this planet, yet there were reports of someone wielding a lightsaber and using force powers. This was definitely the guy. Now if only she could catch up to him.

She was closing in on him. Though he tried to create obstacles with fruit carts and other debris, but she was way too nimble to be slowed down at all. They were nearing the market, and she was closing in. Just then the boy turned a corner and disappeared down an alley. Before Ahsoka could follow, the boy flew out of the alley at hit a wall across the street.

She pounced on him and took his lightsaber away from him.

"Good work, Snips."

Anakin Skywalker in all his glory strode out of the alley. He picked up the boy a hoisted him over his shoulder before heading towards the starport.

"What are we going to do with the Sith?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the limp body.

"That's up to the Jedi Council, but for now he is going in the hold, with our best rope."

The boy opened his eyes and wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was turning down an alley. He groaned and found his arms and legs were bound.

"You're pretty fast, Sith, but you didn't account for two of us."

A slender Togruta girl stood in front of him with her arms crossed. She was quite attractive, the boy thought, if she wasn't trying to kill him.

"What's your name?" the girl interrogated.

"Daryan," he said, "Daryan Ordo. Can I ask what my beautiful interrogator's name is?"

Ahsoka turned away, blushing. He was a pretty handsome young man, but that didn't mean that he wasn't the enemy. Still, something about being called beautiful struck something inside her.

"No you can't! We are taking you to the Jedi Council. There they will decide what to do with you."

"Ahsoka, I need you up here," Anakin buzzed over the intercom.

Ahsoka turned to leave. "Talk to you later, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka turned and was about to give the snot a piece of her mind, but then remembered her teachings, and left the hold.

Daryan sighed. The last thing he needed was attention from the Jedi Council.

Great, he thought, my master is going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

The starship landed in Coruscant and was greeted by Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Daryan was intimidated by having a famed Jedi master like Master Kenobi himself in front of him. But that didn't stop his mind from working. He had to get out of here. There was no way he was going to get past a full fledged Jedi Master and Jedi Knight.

"So this is the rogue Jedi?"

"Yep! This is the Sith!" Ahsoka said proudly.

"He is not a Sith." Obi-wan saying, pacing around the youth.

"What?"

"Anakin, may I have a word?" Obi-wan said, turning away.

Anakin moved to Obi-wan's side, and they talked in low voices that Daryan and Ahsoka couldn't hear.

"Man, I wonder what they are talking about," Daryan said.

"Me t-" Ahsoka started to say, "Hey be quiet, Sith!"

Ahsoka turned back to look at the two Jedi. One day she was going to be the one talking with Anakin while her Padawan would be standing back with the prisoner.

Daryan ran and jumped off the edge of the lip of the landing pad they were on, force pulled his lightsaber from Ahsoka's hand and cut his hand binds with it.

"Crap!" Ahsoka said, running to the edge.

Obi-wan and Anakin turned and saw what had happened. Anakin was quickly over the edge jumping after him while Obi-wan ran for the nearest speeder. Ahsoka followed her master with a jump.

Daryan fell, not knowing for sure what he was doing. He was falling past rows of flying vehicles. But at least he was out of the Jedi hands. But then he saw his salvation, a pipe that seemed to curve, which would help to stop his momentum. He tried to make his body fall towards that pipe. He set himself on the right path and got ready for the impact.

Anakin and Ahsoka fell after the falling Daryan.

"This is not good for us!" Anakin yelled at his Padawan.

"No, I can get him!" Ahsoka said, speeding up towards the "Sith."

"Ahsoka, don't!"

Daryan didn't count on the Padawan colliding with him and sent them spinning into the pipe he had aimed for. The two hit the pipe with a thud, spinning down into the pipe which was actually connected to the lower levels of the city. The slide finally ended with a tumble out into a street.

The place they had tumbled out into was dark and musty. It was definitely a lower level of the huge world city, where the lower class and gang members roamed. It was was approaching sunset, and the street they had fallen out onto was buzzing with people. Few really noticed the two sprawled out onto the street, for it was common for someone to fall around the area, and no one to bother.

But the ones who did notice weren't ready to welcome them with open arms. A rodian, surrounded by a posse of trandoshans saw the two. Noticing that these weren't locals, they were ready to fill their wallets.

"Look what we have here," the rodian said, "a couple of outsiders!"

Daryan picked himself up and dusted off his jacket.

"We don't want any trouble," he said, holding both of his hands up.

"We don't want any either, we are just the welcome comity!" a tall lizard like trandoshan said with a hiss, "So give us your valuables before there is any trouble."

Ahsoka groaned as she came to. She tried to stand but a pain shot through her leg as she tried to stand on it. She fell back over, cursing at her luck.

"I think the punk wants to play boys!" the rodian said than turned to Daryan, "Unlike my friend here, I like trouble."

"I don't have any valuables!" Daryan said.

"Then we'll just take your girlfriend!" another trandoshan said, making a move towards Ahsoka.

He was met by Daryan's fist smashing into his face. The trandoshan spun, dazed and holding his face. He hissed at Daryan and came at him swinging. Daryan ducked under the blow and jabbed the trandoshan in the stomach before kneeing him in the face as his head came down. The trandoshan was knocked unconscious from the blow.

Another lizard man rushed at Daryan who quickly met him with a kick to the abdomen. The kick left the trandoshan vulnerable for a fist which caught him in the collar bone, and knocked him backwards in pain. Two more trandoshans came in. Daryan ducked under the first punch but was knocked on his feet by a swing of a tail. The trandoshan kicked him in the stomach as he was on the ground which knocked the wind out of him. He managed to roll away another blow that would have hit him in the head and he was back on his feet, but shaken.

The trandoshans ran forward to begin their assault but Daryan was done trying not to use his force powers. He focused his energy into a ball in front of him and blasted the two away with a force push.

"Jedi! RUN!" the rodian said as he fled from the street where they had landed.

This time everyone was looking at Daryan. The whole street had turned when they saw two lizard men being blown across the width of it.

"Great.." Daryan said, turning to Ahsoka. She had given up on her leg and sat on the street, in awe of what she had just seen. Who was this guy?

"Give me your hand," Daryan said, extending a hand to her.

"Stay away from me, Sith!" she hissed.

"Come on! Do you even see the poster behind you?"

Ahsoka turned and saw a wanted poster for Jedi, with a bounty of one million credits.

"So? I can handle anything that comes at me," she said, defiantly.

"Not with your leg like that."

Drat, he noticed, she thought.

Before she could react, he had scooped her up and was carrying her through the street.

"Put me down!" she said, squirming.

"Shut up! Look behind us," he said quietly.

Behind them, she saw a rodian talking to a lot of other various species, all with blasters on their hips or other various weaponry. One million credits was a lot, even split that many ways.

Daryan walked as casually as he could away from the scene, but it was hard to be casual when you were carrying someone.

"They saw us!" the girl said from his arms.

Daryan then broke into a run. He was labored down with carrying Ahsoka, but he concentrated on the Force to push himself into a run that was still faster than the mob. He didn't know where he was going, just running and zig zagging down streets, trying to get away from the yelling.

He turned down an alley that was off the main street. It looked like all the other alleys, but this one had an open door. Daryan sprinted to it and threw it shut behind him. He crouched, still holding Ahsoka in his arms.

There was something that felt weird inside Ahsoka. Something about being carried by a handsome young man who had saved her from an angry mob and being in his arms touched a part of her that she didn't know existed. It felt so foreign that she wanted to repress it, so she tried her best to. Plus, it wasn't like she was falling for him or anything. Heck, he was the enemy!

Daryan could hear the mob outside pass. A simple little trick that seemed to work at the most opportune times. But where were they? They were in a damp back of a kitchen of a local restaurant. Good thing no one had noticed them. Daryan put down the Jedi Padawan snuck a peek out of the door and saw no one was in the alley. It was officially dark now, and only street lights and buildings were the only source of light.

"Alright, let's go," he said, moving back to where he had set Ahsoka down.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going anywhere with a Sith!"

"Didn't you hear Master Kenobi say I wasn't a Sith?" Daryan said with a sigh.

"Well, I don't.. Hey, how do you know who Master Kenobi is?"

Oh shoot, said too much, Daryan thought.

"Who doesn't know the famed Master Kenobi?" Daryan countered.

Ahsoka took everything Daryan said with skepticism. She wasn't about to let her guard down around this guy! Sure he was nice, and he saved her from those thugs, but what if he was just trying to win her trust and then betray her?

"Come on you stubborn bantha!" he said hoisting Ahsoka into his arms.

Even thought Ahsoka wanted nothing to do with Daryan, she knew, as much as she hated it, she had to rely on this rogue Jedi. Not to mention, she had to keep any eye on him for the Jedi Council.

They made their way through the street. Daryan knew they needed to move far away from the incident in order to lay low, so they meandered through the streets for a while before finding an inn.

"It isn't the Jedi Temple, but this is going to have to do," Daryan said.

They walked into the inn and Daryan bought them a room. Daryan managed to open the door and dropped Ahsoka on the bed.

"Wait here," he said.

Ahsoka didn't really have a choice in the matter. Her leg was still tender, and she couldn't put much pressure on it, let alone walk on it. She sigh and sat on the side of the bed, looking around the room. To say the room was shabby was an understatement. The carpet was grimy and missing in places, the drapes were torn and barely covered the window, and there were even blaster scorch marks on the wall.

Daryan came back carrying a few things which he dumped on the bed. A chair leg, a tunic, and an old shabby comlink. He picked up the tunic and started ripping it into strands.

"Let me put a splint on your leg," he said, picking up the chair leg.

"What? No! I can splint my own leg, thank you," Ahsoka shot back.

She took the chair leg from Daryan and realized she had no idea what she was doing. She haphazardly put the splint next to her leg and tried to tie it with a strand of tunic.

"Give me that," Daryan said, taking the splint from her.

He put the splint against her leg and quickly wrapped it with the tunic strands. It was something that he had done many times with his master, helping heal the people who were fighting the oppressive Trade Federation on their planet.

"Thanks.. Sith," Ahsoka said, half grateful.

"Whatever," Daryan replied and started fiddling with the comlink on the bed.

Silence followed for a while. Ahsoka was fiddling with her lightsaber. If only she had her comlink. How was she going to get in touch with her master?

"Give me your leg," Daryan said after a long time.

Ahsoka slowly lifted her leg and rested it on Daryan's lap. She was ready to cut him down with her light saber if her did anything funny. Daryan closed his eyes and moved both his hands over her leg. A blue aura began to glow from his hands. Ahsoka had only heard of Jedi healing powers, but now she witnessed first hand it happening.

After a while, Daryan stopped. The pain in Ahsoka's leg had dramatically decreased, and she was able to put more weight on it now.

"Your leg isn't full healed," Daryan said, sounding drained, "The rest is up to your body."

And with that, he turned over to sleep on the bed, flicking off a light. Ahsoka was appalled at the thought of sharing a bed with this strange man, but the floor seemed a lot more appalling than that. She cursed her luck as she lay down next to Daryan, and tried to get some sleep.

"Get up already, Snips," a familiar voice said.

Ahsoka opened her eyes to find Anakin and Obi-wan in the dingy room she had stayed in. She was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you find me?" Ahsoka asked, stretching.

"That rogue Jedi contacted us on this," Obi-wan said, holding up the old comlink from the night before.

"He couldn't have gotten far!" Ahsoka said, attempting to get up.

Anakin pushed her back down and knelt to examine her leg. Obi-wan knelt next to his former Padawan, they both studied the makeshift splint.

"Who did this?" Anakin said, looking up at Ahsoka.

"Daryan did," she said dismissively.

"Who is Daryan?"

"You know, the sith!"

Obi-wan unwrapped the splint and looked closely at Ahsoka's leg. It had been broken, but would be fine soon. There was no way she could have recovered this fast on her own, without advanced medical attention.

"Jedi healing powers?" Obi-wan said, thinking aloud.

"What?" Anakin said, turning his attention back to her leg.

"It is the only explanation. Her leg was definitely broken, and now it's almost healed."

Ahsoka related the whole ordeal to the two Jedi. She told them everything, from the thugs in the alley to the comlink. Obi-wan was most interested in the healing that the rogue had done on her leg.

"It's going to be hard to find him on Coruscant," Obi-wan said after he had processed her story.

"It was reckless of you to jump after him like that, Snips," Anakin said, turning back to Ahsoka.

"You did the same thing!" she snapped back.

"Well, I knew what I was doing," Anakin said back.

"Either way, we need to go back to the Council, and ask for guidance on this matter," Obi-wan said, cutting in.

"But he couldn't have gotten far!" Ahsoka said again, standing slowly.

"You're in enough trouble already, Snips, now come on," Anakin said, throwing her arm over her shoulder.

The three flew off in their starship, leaving the lower levels that Ahsoka had spent the night in. She couldn't help but wonder where Daryan was. She had to catch that rogue!

Daryan watched the ship lift off from under the hood of his new cloak. He needed to get back to his master, but how was he going to get off world? Checking his pockets, he sighed. He didn't have the credits to get off world, let alone pay for his next meal. The comlink, the room and the cloak had drained his pockets. Maybe he would have been better off with the Jedi.

He put his hands in his pockets and moved down the street. Something was not right. He could feel a tingle on the back of his neck.

Daryan ducked as a blaster shot flew by where his head used to be. He turned and saw a man dressed in black, holding a blaster pistol pointed right at him. He was saying something into a comlink.

Daryan ran and ducked down an alley. Blaster bolts flew passed him as the man gave chase. At the end of the alley, another man dressed like the first stepped into view and fired at Daryan. The rogue Jedi dodged to the right and the bolt missed him. He jumped, using the Force to propel himself above the attacker. He landed and took off again. He was out in a street, but both men were on his tail. It was odd how many times in the last few days he found himself running for his life.

A quick turn down another street and he was blocked. Four men stood with blaster rifles, blocking his path, and with a look back Daryan saw the two men from before. This wasn't good.

Daryan reached to his side, and unhooked his lighstaber. It ignited with a buzz and the yellow emanated across the rogue's face. He took a deep breath. Remember the teachings, Daryan thought, remember the teachings.

One of the men fired and Daryan deflected the blast. Another fired and he did the same to that. Soon they were all firing and Daryan was in the center, deflecting the blasts. He couldn't do what his master did, reflect the blast into his attacker, but he could reflect them.

Two more men showed up and Daryan was getting overwhelmed. A blast singed his leg with red hot pain. He tried to shrug it off, but the pain was effecting his concentration. Another blast punched through his leg and he went down on his knee. This was it, Daryan thought, this is the end. I'm going to die.

Just then a green lightsaber flashed in front of him. Blaster bullets deflected back into every attacker who was firing, and they all collapsed, dead. Daryan never thought that Ahsoka would come back for him.

And he was right.

Master Yoda deactivated his lightsaber. He force pulled the lightsaber from Daryan's hand and clone troopers appeared in the street, pointing their own blaster rifles at Daryan. Daryan sat on his knees, and slowly put his hands on his head.

Out of the fire, and into the freezer.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryan was led into the Jedi Temple surrounded by a Jedi Knight escort. It was something that scared him. There was no quick get away this time, no random jump off a large city skyscraper. He no longer had any decision in his fate.

Daryan sighed. His heart was racing, and the sigh was an attempt to relax himself. They entered the temple and led him to the Jedi Council Chamber. There stood the ominous seats, some with masters in them and some without, but there were enough to scare the young man. His advanced guard left him at the door, and Daryan entered by himself. He stood in the middle and felt many eyes burning into him. He gulped.

"What is your name, young one?" Master Obi-wan said from his chair.

"D-Daryan Ordo."

"What were you doing on Ci Atul?" Master Mace Windu said, leaning forward.

"I, um, live there, sir," Daryan replied.

"Trained in the force, you are," Master Yoda said from his chair, "But Jedi, you are not."

"Who is your master?" Obi-wan asked.

"...I would prefer not to say, sir," Daryan said, lowering his head.

"It would be in your best interest to tell us, young one," Obi-wan responded.

"...Jaden Onasen," Daryan said, his head sinking lower.

There were murmurs around the room. Jaden Onasen was a famed Jedi who had left the order because he didn't believe in the Jedi Code. He was well known by all of the masters to be a great Jedi fighter who was very passionate about everything he did. That passion had driven him into clashes with the Jedi Council, and eventually lead him to desert the Order.

Master Windu pressed a button on his chair and issued an order. With that, Daryan was escorted out of the council chamber. He walked down a series of hallways and was shown into a room. The door was closed behind him and locked.

The chamber looked too habitable for a prison cell, it had slit windows which no person could slip out, but it had a bed, a desk with a chair and a separate room which held a toilet. It was sort of a luxury prison, Daryan thought to himself.

Daryan knew the reputation his master had with the order, Master Onasen made no point in hiding it. He believed that emotion was a powerful and dangerous weapon, for both the enemy and the wielder. He believed that true happiness was more important than what the Jedi Code taught.

But Daryan knew the other side of the coin. He had seen many pupils around him fall to the dark side. Their emotions drove them to do horrible things. The dark side had corrupted them through their anger, and their hate. He had lost many friends, and his master had lost many pupils. It was wearing on the old man, Daryan knew.

A few hours passed while Daryan sat in his room. They could have at least given him something to read. He decided to curl his legs under himself, and meditate. It was something he liked to do while waiting for something that he anticipated. Today, he was anticipating what they would do with him. Would they have him executed as a traitor? Would he be imprisoned for the rest of his days? Maybe they would just let him go.

He pushed all these thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on finding the center of his being. He had been meditating for a few minutes when the door opened. He opened his eyes to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway. She stood in her normal garb, looking at the wary young man sitting in a meditation position. Her leg was wrapped and she seemed to be favoring the other one, but she looked almost back to full strength.

"How's the leg?" Daryan said.

"Fine."

Silence.

"So.. any reason for this visit or just wanted to see me?" Daryan said, laying back on his bed.

Ahsoka crossed her arms at his remark. "I came to thank you, but I really don't feel like doing that anymore."

"You owe me one."

Ahsoka was about to respond when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw Obi-wan standing behind her.

"Didn't Anakin have you running an errand, young one?"

"Uh.. yes, I was just going," Ahsoka said, turning on heel.

Obi-wan entered the room and closed the door behind him. Daryan stood up, but Obi-wan motioned him to sit down. He sat back down on the bed and Obi-wan took a seat at the desk.

"Daryan, we know that your heart is pure," Obi-wan began, "But you are not in control of your emotions."

Daryan scratched his chin. He knew this was true, being taught by Master Onasen, and he used it to fuel his force powers.

"You must know my master," Daryan said.

"Yes, and we know how he has trained you. But that is the path to the dark side."

Daryan nodded.

"I've seen the emotions of my fellow students lead them down the path of the dark side, Master Kenobi," Daryan said slowly, "However, I have seen what love is, and what it can do. And.. that is not something that I ever want to cut out of my life."

Obi-wan nodded his head slowly. It was an argument he had heard before, from Jaden Onasen. Jaden had fallen in love with a woman who he had fought with. He had made the same point as he stormed out of the council chamber that night.

Jedi who let their emotions run free were dangerous. He would need to talk to Master Yoda about this.

"Thank you for your time, Daryan," Obi-wan said, getting up to leave.

"Master Kenobi," Daryan said, "What are you going to do with me?"

Obi-wan paused at the door. "I'm not sure yet, young one."

And with that, he left. Daryan sat on his bed again, his nerves rising again. He pulled he legs back up into a meditation position. If the Jedi wouldn't, the wait would surely kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ahsoka was sitting on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She was bored. If ther was anything that was worse than guard duty, it was resting. She was told she wasn't able to go on any missions for at least another day, until her leg healed. Well, if one thing was certain, she wasn't going to sit around all day.

She started meandering around the temple, greeting the people she knew. She followed long corridors down various pathways, past the archive and past the mess hall. She wandered and wondered throughout the entire temple, trying to pass the time.

She was thinking about what the rogue Jedi had said. She had stayed and listened in on the conversation that happened between Daryan and Obi-wan, and she wondered how Daryan could be so attached to love. She, of course, was trained to keep her emotions at bay, though some did slip out sometimes, but the thought of love was a silly thing. Also, a dangerous thing.

She found herself standing outside of the prisoner's room again. She remembered what he had said about her owing him one, and was ready to set the record straight. She didn't owe him anything! In fact, he owed her for going easy on him on Ci Atul!

She opened the door and found Daryan asleep. Still in his clothes, he was curled up on the bed. He looked a lot more likable when he wasn't conscious, Ahsoka thought.

He turned over and hit his head on the wall next to his bed. Ahsoka laughed and then quickly tried to stifle it, but the damage was already done.

With a groan, Daryan pulled himself into a sitting position. He stretched his arms and sighed, rubbing his eyes before noticing Ahsoka in his room.

"Oh, hello Ahsoka," he said groggily.

"You know, I don't owe you one," Ahsoka said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh.. okay," Daryan replied, taking off his jacket. He was tired, and drained. The Jedi hadn't come back since Obi-wan had visited him the night before, and he had a fretful sleep because of it.

"You're lucky I took it easy on you when we fought on Ci Atul," Ahsoka went on.

"Listen, Ahsoka, I appreciate the thought, but if you'll excuse me, I need to concentrate on worrying about if your masters are going to kill me or not," Daryan interrupted while heading towards his little bathroom.

Ahsoka was peeved that her taunts had fallen on deaf ears, but something else caught her eye. She reached down and into a pocket of the jacket that was left on the floor, and pulled out a a picture of a beautiful girl. She was smiling and holding an ignited lightsaber.

"Give me that!" Daryan said, snatching the picture from her hands.

"Who is she?"

Daryan ignored her and put his jacket back on. He took a look at the picture with a heavy sigh and put it back in his pocket. Sometimes he wondered why he still kept the picture on him.

"Daryan Ordo," a voice said from the door.

Anakin Skywalker stood in the door frame. Ahsoka was surprised to see her master in the room. She was about to explain what she was doing, when Anakin spoke again.

"Follow me. You too, Snips," he said, turning out of the door.

Daryan was relieved to be done with waiting as he followed the knight out of the chamber. He was flanked by two other Jedi who stayed rigidly at his sides, and Ahsoka brought up the rear. They followed the same path to the council chamber. There, Daryan walked in, followed by Anakin and Ahsoka. Daryan was ready for his sentence.

"Daryan Ordo," Mace Windu said, "You have committed no crimes against the Jedi Order or the Republic, but you are a force wielder without control of your emotions, and thus you are dangerous."

Daryan nodded.

"However," Obi-wan said, "The front against the Trade Federation is in need of someone who is as strong in the Force as you are. Thus, you have been assigned to me, to fight along side myself. There I can keep you in check while still making use of your talents."

Daryan's mouth dropped. His mind couldn't decide whether or not this was a good or a bad thing. Sure he would be free from a cell, and free from death, but he would be put in a battlefield against an army of droids. A rock and a hard place.

"Yes, sir," was all he managed to say.

The council dismissed and Anakin made straight for Obi-wan.

"Are you sure about this?"

Obi-wan nodded, "He will be under close supervision. One wrong move and he'll be locked up here. I'll need your help in monitoring him, Anakin."

"As if I didn't have enough to handle already," Anakin said, glancing at Ahsoka.

"That's why he is my responsibility, and not yours," Obi-wan said with a smile, patting his former pupil on the shoulder.

With that, he headed for Daryan. Daryan, still in shock, stood staring at him.

"Are you okay, young one?" Obi-wan said, putting a hand on Daryan's shoulder.

"I'm.. working on it, sir," Daryan responded.

"Well, for a start, you can call me Obi-wan," the master said with a smile, "And here."

Obi-wan handed Daryan his lightsaber. Daryan took it and slid it onto his belt, feeling complete again for the first time since it had left his side.

"Shall we?" Obi-wan said.


	6. Chapter 6

"We have to work with him?"

"Yes, Snips, I don't like it either," Anakin said, taking his seat in the cockpit of the _Twilight_, "But we need to trust the High Council."

"Anakin's right, young one," Obi-wan said, overhearing the Padawan's complaint, "You shall treat Daryan with the respect of another Padawan learner."

"Alright," Ahsoka muttered and sighed. She still didn't trust that rogue.

Daryan had a bag slung over his shoulder. It wasn't his bag, of course, that was back on Ci Atul, but this one was full of everything he deemed necessary. Mainly medical supplies like bacta patches, which was his specialty. His jacket had been cleaned and washed for the first time in a while, and he himself was washed and clean cut too. And to top it all off, he had been given a Jedi cloak to go over his old clothes.

He looked at himself in the reflection of one windows. He was a little shocked at what he saw. His black clean cut hair was short and stood up nicely. He was clean shaven as opposed to his rugged look, which made him look much different. But the Jedi cloak made all the difference. He laughed to himself thinking, you know, I actually looked like a real Jedi.

Ahsoka noticed these differences too, peeking around the door. The instant transformation of a rugged dirty boy into a Jedi Padawan was startling. She almost thought he looked dashing. Bah, she thought, he was still a rogue at heart.

"Like what you see?" Daryan said, feeling her presence.

"Dream on,"she said.

Ahsoka turned on heel and left. She wasn't as taken aback by the comment as she was with the fact that she might have thought he was attractive. No, I don't, she told herself.

"Daryan, Ahsoka, report to the cockpit for take off." Anakin said over the intercom.

"Today we are going to Krassia," Obi-wan said as the two buckled into their seats, "There is nothing fancy about this mission, separatists have engaged one of our settlements and we are to reinforce them."

"Sounds simple enough, we'll smash those tinnies!" Ahsoka said with her usual enthusiasm.

"Tinnies?" Daryan asked.

"The droids," Anakin explained tersely from his piloting chair.

They flew off of one of the Coruscant landing pads and headed for the atmosphere. Daryan had never flown in the cockpit of starship before, and he felt like a little kid, watching Anakin expertly pilot the craft.

"Never flown in a starship before?" Obi-wan asked, noticing his enthusiasm.

"Only once, in a cargo hold," Daryan said, grinning as he watched them jump to lightspeed.

They arrived at the planet in what seemed like no time. It was a jungle planet, with a few settlements scattered throughout the whole world. Most of the land was feral, but there were pockets of ore in that mountains that made them very valuable. The Republic and Separatists groups had both staked a claim on the land, and there had been a cold war on the planet ever since. It was a ticking time bomb that could be set off by one blaster bullet.

And that's what had happened. The citizens called it the "blast heard round the world." No one knew who had fired it, but it had started all out war between the two factions.

They were in a dead tie, the Republic winning as many battles as it lost, and it was time for the Jedi to turn the tide.

The _Twilight_ landed in the back of the Republic outpost. The group disembarked from the ship to a company of clone troopers saluting them. A trooper with a blue shoulder plate walked up the the group and saluted.

"Sirs," Clone Captain Rex said, saluting the two Jedi Generals.

"What's the situation, Rex?" Obi-wan asked.

"We are holding, but there are reports of more clankers on their way."

"Good work. We will hold this settlement, then counter attack," Obi-wan said, moving towards the main building.

Daryan followed Obi-wan into the building. After he left Rex turned to Ahsoka.

"Who's the new blood?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ahsoka said, throwing her hands into the air.

Anakin explained to Rex about who Daryan was, and how he was potentially dangerous.

"I'll keep a blaster on him, just in case," Rex said, checking his weapons.

"Obi-wan can handle himself," Anakin said, "But a little caution isn't a bad thing."

"Master Kenobi, sir," Daryan said, trying to catch up to him.

"Yes Daryan? I said you can call me Obi-wan."

"Oh.. right.. Obi-wan," Daryan said, feeling a little weird saying it, "Could I... get a blaster pistol?"

The Jedi Master looked at him quizzically. Jedi had no need for any sort of blaster, considering they could just reflect blaster bullets.

"Through my training, I could never reflect a blaster, just deflect them, so I always carried around a pistol with me," Daryan explained.

Obi-wan nodded, "We can work on the technique later, but for now, here."

Obi-wan turned to a clone trooper near him and asked for his pistol. He then handed the pistol over to Daryan. Daryan knew that he would be drilled to reflect the bullets, but he had been through all the drills before with Master Onasen, and he had never gotten it then either.

But Daryan had learned to compensate. He could deflect many rounds while still firing his pistol, making up for his lack of skill. He was actually quite a good marksman with just a pistol.

"What's that for?" Ahsoka said, coming up next to him.

"Shooting 'tinnies,' my dear," Daryan retorted sarcastically.

"I could kill more tinnies with just this lightsaber than you could with both your lightsaber and a blaster," Ahsoka said, mockingly.

"Oh really?" Daryan said.

He turned to an open window and shot the blaster. A droid crumpled as it died.

"One," the rogue said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-wan stood on the wall of the settlement. It was built to be like a fortress because of the Separatists threat, so it was easily defended. Obi-wan deflected a blaster shot and killed the droid that shot it. Droids were so easily made and expendable, that they could throw millions of droids at the fortress. But they would hold. The only thing that would make it difficult would be the tanks. Anakin appeared at his side.

"No tanks yet," Anakin said, reflecting a bullet.

"Something isn't right, make sure we have accurate support for each part of the settlement," Obi-wan said. Anakin nodded and gave orders into his comlink.

"Up here tinnies!"

Obi-wan looked up and saw Ahsoka on top of a tower in plain view of the enemy. She was surrounded by a bunch of troopers in cover, cheering her on while she reflected bolts and killed droids. Obi-wan leaned over to his fellow Jedi, "Anakin, you might want to control that Padawan of yours."

"What about her- Ugh, that girl."

He started making his way towards the tower with his Padawan on it, when he ran into a group of troopers. They were cheering on Daryan and feeding him power cells for his blaster. He was picking off droids from through a window, counting as he felled each one.

"Obi-wan," Anakin said into his comlink, "You might want to follow your own advice."

Obi-wan strode over to where Anakin had seen Daryan's crowd. Seeing the Jedi General advancing, the clone troopers quickly stopped cheering. Daryan kept firing.

"Forty eight, forty nine," he was saying as Obi-wan approached.

"Daryan," Obi-wan said sternly, "You are on duty at the back of the complex."

Daryan stood up from his window and moved to leave he pointed his blaster behind his back and shot another droid dead. He ran off saying "fifty!" and the clone troopers laughed. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile at his boyish ways.

Daryan sat on the wall edge, looking at sea of trees in front of him. Ci Atul was full of trees, but these were much larger, stretching high up with huge trunks.

"Our masters think too much alike," a voice said from behind him.

Ahsoka sat down next to Daryan. They were the only two at the south end. Troopers were posted on the southwest and the southeast, but not where the two were. Daryan stood up and brushed off his Jedi cloak. Ahsoka watched him, and he beckoned her to stand up too. She stood up slowly, unknowing of what he was going to do.

"Daryan Ordo," he said, extending out his hand.

"Ahsoka Tano," she said, taking it.

They shook hands. Daryan chuckled at himself.

"I thought we should start over. We are working together you know," he said, sitting back down on the side of the wall.

Ahsoka took her seat back next to him. "Fifty," she said.

"Same," Daryan said.

Ahsoka's respect for the rogue grew a little. He was definitely good with a blaster, to keep up with her. And she had been going out of her way to draw attention to herself. She swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the wall as they sat.

"So how long have you been Padawan to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker?" Daryan said after a bit.

"Long enough to save his butt a few times," she said with a laugh, "And have mine saved more."

"Sounds like me and my master," Daryan said with a smile, "I'm guessing you guys have been through thick and thin, the good and the bad."

"You could say that," Ahsoka said, leaning back.

There was a silence after that. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

"You know.." Daryan said after a while, "I think we have a lot more in common than we originally thought."

Ahsoka was about to respond when she saw a movement in the woods. She stood up, scanning the trees. Daryan saw her and got up, searching. Ahsoka activated her comlink.

"I swore I saw movement on the southern side."

"Keep your eyes peeled, but do not-"

Anakin's reply was cut off my a tank blast blowing into the side of the wall underneath Ahsoka and Daryan. Both were throw from the side of the wall, and landed on the grass at the base.

Daryan quickly jumped to his feet and drew his lightsaber in one hand, and blaster in the other.

"You know," he said, watching Ahsoka get up, "I think you're falling for me."

Ahsoka blushed again and replied, "Shut up and help me kill these tinnies!"

The two raced off in separate directions. Daryan leapt to the right, shooting two droids and then slashing into two more. He landed, deflecting bullets and shooting a couple more droids.

Ahsoka was cutting her way towards the tank. She took down two droids easily and then reflected blasts into two more. She found the tank, standard issue droid hover tank. She didn't know how the tank had moved up so close unnoticed. The dense trees shouldn't have blocked the sensors.

Daryan fired his blaster twice more and killed two droids. The tank was turning towards him. He quickly dodged to the left as a cannon blast fired a near miss. He knew the blaster wouldn't do a thing to it, so he tried to make his way toward it, killing droids as he went. He slashed a few droids before a tank blast blew him off his feet. From his back, Daryan shot two advancing droids, but the tank aimed again.

A green lighsaber flashed through the tank barrel as it was charging to fire, and the tank shuddered as it exploded. Daryan shielded his eyes from the blast. As it cleared, Ahsoka was standing over him, sticking out her hand. He took it and she helped him up.

"And that, makes us even," she said, beaming.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahsoka and I just took out a tank on the south side," Daryan said into his comlink on his arm as he blasted two droids off their feet.

"I told you not to engage!" Anakin said from the comlink.

"We didn't have a choice," Daryan responded, deflecting a laser and shooting the droid that had shot it.

"Fall back to the base!"

Ahsoka and Daryan were back to back, deflecting lasers and shooting them back. They were surrounded by droids who were appearing as fast as they were dying.

"Can you cover me?" Daryan asked while shooting a droid.

"You got it!" Ahsoka said, deflecting all the bolts from around them.

Daryan concentrated for a second, channeling the Force into his hands. He then pushed his arms outward and blasted the droids who stood in between the two and the base. They crashed into the wall in a heap.

"Go go go!" Daryan shouted, shooting droids as they backed up. They fought backwards until they had reached the wall, and they both Force leaped onto it. Blaster fire flew above their heads as they ducked behind the lip of the rampart. They sat with their backs against the wall, breathing heavily.

"We're back on the wall," Daryan said into his comlink with a large exhale.

Troopers flanked in beside the sitting pair and started firing at the droids on the bottom of the wall.

"You Jedi are amazing," a trooper said, gazing at over a hundred dead droid bodies and smoldering tank shell.

"We try," Ahsoka said, catching her breath.

"Not too shabby, Padawan," Daryan said with a smile.

"You too, rogue," Ahsoka replied.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment. But the moment turned into a couple of seconds before the two realized what they were doing. Daryan blushed, put his hands behind his head and looked away, while Ahsoka fiddled with her lightsaber, a different shade than she had been before. But they both snapped to attention when Anakin strode up to both of them.

"You disobeyed orders."

"We were thrown off the wall by the tank blast," Daryan explain, rising to his feet.

"And yet you still disobeyed orders," Anakin said with a glare.

"We didn't hear the orders over the tank blast," Daryan said back, "which threw us off the wall."

They stared at each other for a while. Anakin looked over Daryan's shoulder and saw the slaughter that was incurred by the two rookie Jedi. Though he hated to admit it, he was impressed.

"... Try to next time," Anakin said, walking away.

Daryan sighed. He didn't like being treated like that when he had no way of doing otherwise. He pulled out his blaster and fired three shots, killing three droids over the lip of the wall. It made him feel better. He chucked the empty power cell out of his gun and loaded in a fresh one expertly.

"Ahsoka, Daryan, meet me in the center of camp," Obi-wan said through their comlinks, "It's about time we start our counter attack."

Anakin was first to Obi-wan's side. They were inside a command tent that had been erected for the sole purpose of this defensive mission. There were bustling officers discussing different tactical maneuvers all around the two Jedi Generals.

"You should keep a closer watch on that rogue," Anakin said, as he approached Obi-wan.

"He seemed to handle himself fine," Obi-wan said with a dismissive gesture.

"I won't have that dangerous boy putting my Padawan in danger," Anakin said cooly.

"I'll keep a closer watch on him, Anakin," Obi-wan said reassuringly.

And as if on cue, Daryan and Ahsoka entered the tent, chatting about how they had lost track of how many droids they had taken out.

"We'll just call it even," Daryan was saying.

"But I took out that tank!" Ahsoka replied.

"Still only counts as one," Daryan said laughing.

Anakin expected his Padawan's temper to flare or her competitive spirit to respond, but she just laughed along with Daryan. Something was different about the two of them together. He guessed that their battling together had caused them to become friends, as opposed to rivals. That was good, they would be working together a lot with Anakin and Obi-wan.

A couple more Jedi entered the room with Rex, and they joined the four others around the main table.

"We've dealt with tanks all around the perimeter thanks to preemptive emplacements along the rim of the settlement," Rex said, pointing at the table, "All that's left to do now is to hit their base."

"The settlement that they attacked from is here," Obi-wan said, "They'll be fortified, and expect an assault there. So the plan is to send a force to that base, while attacking this one with a smaller, quicker one."

"What are you orders, sir?" Rex asked Obi-wan.

"Take Torrent Company and lead the assault on the main base with Aislinn and Dominic, I'll take a few heavy troops with myself, General Skywalker."

Rex saluted and then went outside the tent, followed by the two Jedi who had come in before. He could be heard outside, yelling orders and giving directions.

"Captain," Obi-wan said, turning to a trooper near him, "Get your men and arm them with heavy weapons. I'll meet outside the southeast gate."

"Yes sir!"

"You two ready?" Obi-wan said, turning towards the two rookie Jedi.

Ahsoka nodded, ready as ever. Daryan checked the clip of his blaster before giving a thumbs up. Obi-wan nodded.

"Lets move out!"


	9. Chapter 9

"The charges have been planted."

The clone troopers had moved away from the door without being seen. Two machine guns were trained on the door, ready for it to open at any time. The four Jedi lay in weight in the underbrush.

"On my signal," Anakin said.

The trooper with the detonator nodded. Daryan had his lightsaber and pistol drawn already. He looked over at Ahsoka. She was crouched, lightsaber in hand, ready for anything. Daryan couldn't help but be attracted to this energetic Padawan and he thought she was quite pretty. She was different from the usual droll Jedi Knights, the ones who were emotionless sticks. He hoped that she never lost that. Ahsoka caught him staring at her and he quickly looked away, trying to pass it off as a random glance.

"Now!"

The charges set on the door exploded with a large bang. With that the four Jedi made their way through the door first. The droids around the station were all deactivated due to the main force being at another base entirely. The two machine gun teams set up in the doorway to cover the advancing Jedi.

"Daryan, Ahsoka, stay here with the troops. Anakin, lets find the droid control panel!" Obi-wan said, hustling towards the center of the camp, Anakin on his heels.

Lightsabers ignited, Daryan and Ahsoka waited for any movement. The place was like a ghost camp.

"Obi-wan, this is a mining settlement, right?" Daryan said into his wrist.

"Yes, Daryan," replied a running Obi-wan.

"Where are all the miners?" Daryan asked.

There was no reply. Instead the sound of rolling metal against the ground was heard. Ahsoka knew what they were.

"Droideka!"

The heavy machine guns opened up, slicing through the rolling droideka as they approached the gate. But there were many of them. Daryan opened fired with his pistol, taking out a couple approaching in the rolling position, but three managed to survive, open up and activate their shields.

"Take cover!"

Two clone troopers fell to the onslaught of the droideka guns. Ahsoka deflected a blast and then pushed Daryan into cover behind a couple of metal crates. Blasts from the droids pounded the crates that the two Jedi hid behind.

"How do we stop those things?" Daryan asked over the din.

"You gotta get creative!" She said, rolling from cover.

Force pulling a charge from a trooper, she nimbly dodged bullets and deflected others. She threw the charge behind one of them and set it off. One down, two to go.

"The shields are weaker in back!" Ahsoka explained from behind cover across the battlefield.

"Are those energy shields?" Daryan asked in his comlink.

"Yea, why?" Ahsoka asked.

"No reason."

Daryan had to trust his aim. He focused all his energy at the crate, and bowled it into another droid. His cover gone, he twirled behind the other crate. Focusing his energy again, he was able to thrust the large metal object into the droideka. The threats had been eliminated.

"Not bad, rookie," a voice said from behind him.

Daryan brought his lightsaber up just in time to clash with another. He pushed back, away from his attacker. A man with long, dark red hair tied into a pony tail stood in front of him. He sneered at Daryan, a grim look from his face which was scared on his right side. He had a long red beard that became spotted on the right side. He wore all black, and in his hand was a dual bladed lightsaber, colored blood red.

"I came looking for a Jedi Master, and all I get is a runt," the man in red spat.

He came at Daryan again, swinging with his blade. Daryan parried forehand and backhand with his blade as the vicious flurry of strikes hailed down on him. He was being overwhelmed.

"You're fighting two runts, tough guy!"

Ahsoka jumped into the fray, fighting the other side of the large man. He stood two heads taller than the two, and he was more muscular than both of them combined. He parried and struck out on both sides, easily handling the two versus one duel.

He parried a slash from Ahsoka and kicked her in the abdomen, sending her skipping across the ground.

"Ahsoka!" Daryan yelled.

He dodged under one strike, and parried another, disengaging towards Ahsoka.

"Pathetic," the man said, striding slowly over to the pair.

Daryan kneeled down to assess Ahsoka's condition. She looked pretty beaten up. The man had caught her right at the wrong time and knocked the wind out of her.

Daryan stood up, and turned to face the man.

"What's wrong, man I hurt your little girlfriend?"

Daryan came at the man with a new fervor. He struck quick fast blows that put him on even footing with the large man.

"I feel your anger, release it!" the man said, laughing at Daryan's attempts to hit him.

Daryan knew he was being goaded. He stepped back, and took a different approach. He was letting his anger get to him, just like how all his friends had. And they had all been lost to the dark side.

The man swung to Daryan's left, which he parried, and then to his right, which Daryan dodged. The man was laughing while he fought Daryan, which didn't help the rogue's confidence. Another strike from the left, and Daryan twisted against it, shooting at the big man with his blaster. The blast grazed the man's hair, cutting the ponytail from his head.

"How dare you, you little brat!" the man yelled.

He came at Daryan angrily now, striking harder and faster than Daryan thought a man of his size could move. He ducked, dodged, and parried as he could, but the strikes seemed to be getting faster, and Daryan getting slower. Jumped backwards and disengaged, then hurled a metal crate at the man using the Force. The man split the crate in two with his lightsaber, laughing again.

The man set his sights back onto Ahsoka, who was still laboring to get up. Daryan sprinted between the two.

"Admirable," the man said, "but you will die for it."

Daryan couldn't move back, or the man would be in reach of Ahsoka, so he stood his ground, deflecting the onslaught of blows that came at him. This lasted for what seemed like ages, until Daryan blocked a blow and was a little too slow dodging the next. The mans lightsaber cut into the side of his arm as Daryan barely dodged. He cried out in pain.

The man landed a powerful kick into the side of Daryan that sent him sprawling on the ground.

Just then, Daryan heard two lightsabers ignite. Anakin and Obi-wan attacked the man in a spectacular display. The man held his own against the two powerful Jedi for a while, but the teamwork between the former master and pupil was extraordinary. The large man managed to kick away Anakin and disengage from Obi-wan. He jumped on his parked jetbike nearby, and took off.

"Daryan!"

Ahsoka had recovered, and held Daryan's unconscious body in her arms. Obi-wan was at her side immediately, and Anakin radioed for an immediate evacuation from the base.


	10. Chapter 10

"I've never seen that man before," Anakin said, pacing.

"Calm down, Anakin, we will need to speak with the High Council about this," Obi-wan said from the table, sipping his tea.

They were inside of the _Twilight_ in the sort of briefing room. Anakin sighed and took a seat across from his former master. Ahsoka stood at the doorway, saying nothing.

"He's going to be fine, you know," Obi-wan said, seeing the expression on Ahsoka's face, "The medics are working on him right now."

"I-I'm not worried," Ahsoka said, caught off guard, "We need him to be awake so we can find out more about the mysterious man, that's all."

Anakin nodded. "He was definitely working for the separatists, I saw the decal on a necklace he was wearing."

"He was quite powerful too," Obi-wan said, thoughtfully then turning to Ahsoka, "To be honest, I'm surprised you two held out for so long."

"It wasn't me master, Daryan fought him one on one for a while."

"He was quite the brute," Obi-wan said, "Probably just over two meters tall."

"You two should have pulled out when he came," Anakin said sternly to his Padawan, "Two young Jedi are no match for a sith."

"We couldn't! He appeared out of no where and attacked Daryan after we had taken out the droideka," Ahsoka explained.

"Daryan should have disengaged and retreated," Anakin said coldly, "Then he wouldn't have been injured."

"He was protecting me!" Ahsoka almost shouted.

"Silence, young one," Obi-wan said, raising a hand, "Do not raise your voice at your master. Go check on Daryan."

Ahsoka clenched her fists and left. Anakin sighed and put a hand on his head.

"You don't need to be so hard on those two, Anakin," the Jedi master said, sipping his tea.

"Since that rogue showed up, my pupil has been put in near death situations twice," Anakin said, sitting upright in his chair.

"I think you are underestimating your student, she is quite capable. And if I had to venture a guess, you aren't very fond on Daryan."

"He's dangerous," Anakin said, "His emotions run free, and the masters always say that leads down the path to the dark side."

Obi-wan nodded, "I know how you feel. But he is very capable, and pure. You saw how long he stood up to that sith. He kind of reminds me of you."

Anakin glared at his master, and left the room. The real reason Anakin loathed Daryan was because of his emotions. How could he be allowed to be a Jedi and allowed to love, when Anakin had to keep his own inside? Padme had his heart, but he wasn't allowed to give it to her openly. He resented Daryan for being allowed to. He knew he should keep those emotions under control, but every time he thought of Daryan, he couldn't help but loathe the rogue.

Daryan was propped up with some pillows when Ahsoka arrived. He was shirtless, revealing a muscular torso, which, as much as Ahsoka hated to admit, she found attractive. He was bandaged on his side where he had been kicked. He smiled as Ahsoka appeared in his doorway.

"The bantha broke one of my ribs!" he exclaimed.

Ahsoka giggled, "He sure was a bantha."

"Are you okay?" Daryan said, his face turning serious.

"I'm fine, just a few scrapes," Ahsoka said, turning towards a medical rack on the wall, "Well... Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving me."

"Ah it was nothing," Daryan said, with a smirk, "Rugged men like me are supposed to save beautiful girls."

Ahsoka blushed again, picked up a nearby data slate, and chucked it at Daryan. It bounced off his forhead with a thwack.

"Ow!" Daryan said, holding his head.

Ahsoka laughed and turned to leave. She stopped at the door and turned back, "Get better soon, or else!"

Daryan was up the next day, walking around. The medics had done a good job, and he was about ready to be put back into combat. They four gathered around the table of the briefing room, and Anakin activated the holoprojector in the center of the table. A miniature Mace Windu appeared in front of them.

"We have analyzed the data that you have collected, and we have determined the man to be a fallen Jedi named Umale Bindo," the projection said.

Daryan cursed. Everyone including Mace Windu looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, feeling sheepish.

"Do you know that name, young one?" Master Windu asked.

"He was a good friend of my master," Daryan said, hesitantly, "I was there when he turned to the dark side."

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"He... he slaughtered the four other students who were training with me," Daryan said slowly, "My master had cut off his legs and left him to die on a mountain... I'm sorry but excuse me."

Daryan got up from the table and went into his quarters on the ship. He sat down on the bed. He wished he never heard the name Umale Bindo ever again. He pulled out the picture of the girl he had in his pocket. A tear fell from his eye as he remembered that day.

"Daryan..." Ahsoka said from the doorway.

Daryan wiped his eyes quickly.

"Sorry," he said, not turning around.

"Was she.. one of the students?" Ahsoka said, coming into the room and closing the door.

"Yes.. she was my best friend... I thought I loved her.." Daryan said, admitting his confession for the first time to anyone other than his master, "But that's over now. Things are different."

He got up and looked at Ahsoka. He walked over to her and put the picture in her hand.

"Burn this picture, please," he said, closing her hand around it, "I could never do it myself."

She took it and nodded. They stood in front of each other for a bit, staring at each other before Daryan turned away, and sat on his bed. Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

She took the picture to her room, and put it in her bag. She would deal with it when she had the chance.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey guys! If you like my writing, my friend, the talented MegaPea is writing a fanfiction that is going to be parallel with this one! Rex X OC, so please check it out! At .net/u/1881115/MegaPea

"Obi-wan."

The Jedi master looked up from the data slate he was studying about Umale Bindo. He saw Daryan standing in the doorway.

"Come in, come in," he said, beckoning the young man in.

Daryan sat down across from Obi-wan. They were in the briefing room that Daryan had left earlier.

"I don't think I should stay on this planet," Daryan said, looking at his fingernails, "I would like to see Bindo brought to justice, but.."

"But you have too much emotionally invested in this," Obi-wan said, feeling Daryan's emotions.

"There was one thing that Master Onasen taught me that stuck with me throughout my whole life, and it was to run from battles that caused you to be angry. While I was fighting that man, I felt a rage come over me, like I wasn't in control."

"That's why we teach such strict emotional control," Obi-wan said, leaning back in his chair, "but I understand what you are saying. It's a very mature decision to bring it up with me."

Daryan stood up from his seat and bowed, "Thank you for understanding, Obi-wan. If there are any more excursions, I'll stay on this ship."

"There will be no need, the war on this planet is progressing in the Republic's favor," Obi-wan said, picking up another data slate, "Rex and Aislinn, though it meant to be a diversion, took control of the base they were assaulting as well. We will be heading for Coruscant tomorrow."

Daryan was relieved. He was about to leave, but then turned back into the room.

"Uh... where can I get some food?"

"The camp has a cafeteria, you can get some there," Obi-wan said, turning back to his reading.

Daryan ditched his Jedi robe in favor of his black jacket and headed out of the ship.

"Where are you going?"

Daryan looked over his shoulder and saw Ahsoka coming down the ramp after him.

"I'm hungry."

Now that Daryan had mentioned it, Ahsoka was too.

"Care to join me?" Daryan said, extending his arm as an invitation.

Ahsoka bumped into his arm and passed him, "Come on slow poke!"

"Ow geez!" Daryan said sarcastically, "I'm fragile!"

They walked into the hall and found some food being served. They got their own trays and sat down at one of the tables in the long room.

"Hey!"

A twi'lek sat down in front of them with his tray. He was young and looked at the two with admiration as he sat in front of them.

"Hello Dominic," Ahsoka said politely.

"You're Ahsoka right? And you are the dangerous one!" the twi'lek said.

Daryan laughed and Ahsoka put her hand on her forehead.

"Daryan, this is Dominic, Aislinn's Padawan," Ahsoka explained.

"Good to meet you, Dom," Daryan said, extending his hand.

The boy shook it with vigor.

"Is it true you guys took out a tank?" He asked before shoveling food into his mouth.

"That was all Ahsoka," Daryan said, taking a bite of his food.

"That's so cool! Of course, Anakin Skywalker's Padawan would be able to," the boy said through a mouthful.

Ahsoka laughed politely and took some bites of her food.

"So Daren," Dominic said after he had swallowed, "You aren't in control of your emotions, or something?"

Daryan laughed at the kid's bluntness. It was sort of refreshing.

"It's Daryan, and yes, I don't believe that a Jedi shouldn't be allowed to love."

"Ohhh..." the boy said, eating another mouthful. It was like he was chewing the words with his brain while he was chewing his food.

"Love sounds kind of stupid," Dominic said after a while.

Daryan smiled, "I've seen love drive a man to superhuman feats. It has started and ended many wars, and has brought smiles to trillions of faces across the galaxy. I don't think its stupid at all."

The boy looked at him in wonder. Maybe Daryan shouldn't have said anything...

"Dominic, where are you? Report back to the ship, immediately!" buzzed Dominic's comlink.

"Sorry guys, gotta go!" he said, getting up, "See you guys later!"

After he had left the two sat in silence.

"That guy makes even you look mature," Daryan said with a snicker.

"Shut up!" Ahsoka said, hitting Daryan.

After eating, Daryan and Ahsoka found themselves on the wall again. They had climbed on top of the tower that Ahsoka had been on before, and sat, chatting about their past experiences.

"You really painted a good picture of love to that kid," Ahsoka said, changing the subject.

"His master is going to hate me," Daryan said with a laugh.

"You forgot to mention the other half of love."

"You mean the heartbreak, the depression and the rage it can cause?" Daryan said, looking down at his feet.

"Yes, that part," Ahsoka said, looking at Daryan.

Daryan looked at Ahsoka and their eyes locked.

"It's not about that stuff, Ahsoka," Daryan said, "It's about the unending joy that you feel when you are with that special person. It's about the times when you two are oblivious to everything else in the world around you. It's the times that you can look them in the eyes, and get lost for hours..."

Ahsoka's blue eyes stared into Daryan's deep brown. Neither of them looking away to break the moment.

"Snips, report," came Anakin's voice from the comlink.

Ahsoka looked away, "I'm here."

"Obi-wan said we have received new orders, find Daryan and report back to the ship."

"Will do," Ahsoka said, getting up.

The two walked back in silence to the _Twilight_.


	12. Chapter 12

"General Grievous was spotted on the ice planet of Hoth," Anakin said, once they were all seated in the briefing room, "Our scouts have reported that he is there with a small force."

"A stealth mission is the best idea," Obi-wan said, "So we have be rerouted to Hoth to take him down."

"It's about time we kick grumpy's butt!" Ahsoka said.

"Who is that?" Daryan asked, feeling out of the loop.

"General Grievous is one of the leaders of the Separatists, he is a cyborg with four arms, each arm wielding a lightsaber," Obi-wan said, bringing up an image of him on the holoprojector.

"Get ready for take off," Anakin said, making his way to the cockpit.

The four strapped in and headed towards the distant ice planet. The ship was equipped with ice camo equipment and gear, which all four suited up in. They all had white cloaks, hats, insulated outfits and goggles. It was tough to tell who was who when they were all suited up, you could only tell by height, and Ahsoka had a different hat.

The _Twilight _landed in a valley, flying under the sensors so that they wouldn't be seen. There was a small marker that flashed from the valley that told them it was the right one.

After landing, the group disembarked. Even through the bundles of clothing, it was still cold. A man, hidden in the snow, stood up from his hiding place and made his way over to the four Jedi.

"We've tracked General Grievous to a separatist base in the center of this mountain," he said, pointing to the closest rock face, "but what they don't know is that there is a back entrance to the place. It's a tight squeeze, but easy enough for you Jedi to get through."

"Alright, let's move," Anakin said, heading towards the cave.

The cave was wide for a while and they were walking two by two, Anakin and Obi-wan in front with their respective students behind them. It went on like this for a while before it narrowed into a one person wide cave. The journey was silent for the most part, a few conversations started and ended. Ahsoka was ready to get General Grievous, that monster had been plaguing the Jedi order for too long. Many had fallen to his blades, and he need to be brought down a peg.

The cave widened again, but they soon came to a metal wall. Anakin put his ear to the wall, and, hearing nothing, brought out his lightsaber and started cutting through the metal. The metal fell with a clunk, and the four stepped into the room. It was for storage of some kind, wooden containers filled the room. They navigated through these and found another door. Anakin listened again, and opened the door slowly. They entered a hallway that curved in either direction. Anakin made a signal and they all followed him down the right pathway.

They had walked to a few minutes before finding another door which lead into the center of the circular room that the hallway wrapped around. Anakin opened it and walked inside. The other three followed him. It was completely dark in the room except for one light in the middle. That light shown down on none other than General Grievous himself. He stood looking directly at the Jedi.

"Like bantha to fodder," the cyborg said.

The lights came on and they group saw that it was filled with battle droids.

"Run!" Anakin yelled.

The four ran down the hallway as droids poured out of the room after them. They all had their lightsabers lit and were deflecting bullets hailing down on them. Daryan was first to the storage room where they came in. He kicked it open and herded his fellow Jedi through, firing with his blaster at the droids coming down the hallway. They came from both sides and Daryan slammed the door shut behind him.

Anakin was leading through the narrow chasm, followed by Obi-wan with Ahsoka and Daryan bringing up the rear. They made it through the narrow single file part, but the droids were right behind them. Daryan was firing, trying to keep the at bay, but they just kept coming. A narrow miss pinged off the rocks near Daryan's head, too close. They weren't going to make it back to the ship, let alone take off surrounded by so many droids. The scout had definitely sold them out.

Daryan stopped and stood in front of the droids, deflecting lasers and concentrating. There was no other way to get out. He put all of his will into a huge burst which shook the base of the mountain from the inside. But he hadn't shot it at the droids, he had shot it upward, into the mountain.

Rocks started to fall around the fleeing Jedi. Daryan stood his ground deflecting a lasers and firing back.

"Daryan, come on!" Ahsoka cried.

"Go on ahead, I'll be right behind you!" Daryan said, staying still.

Ahsoka ran on ahead, following the two Jedi in front of him. Obi-wan turned, and saw what Daryan was doing.

"Daryan, no!" Obi-wan said, causing Ahsoka to turn.

"Daryan!" Ahsoka yelled at the stubborn rogue.

Daryan shot three more droids, dead. He deflected tons of lasers that flew at him, but one pierced his shoulder. He continued to fire and deflect bullets as another bolt pierced his thigh. He turned his head to the side, smiled back at his friends, giving a thumbs up with his blaster hand. The cavern collapsed between the him and the escaping Jedi.

"Daryan!" Ahsoka screamed.

**This is NOT the end of this story! Update will come soon! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"We're approaching the planet, everyone check your gear."

Ahsoka sighed and looked at her lightsaber. It was the only gear she needed anyway. The _Twilight _was dropping onto the planet's surface, and they were heading towards the nearest port. Ahsoka didn't want to go to this planet. She would be fine if she had never even heard this planet's name ever again. That planet was Ci Atul.

"He died to save you, you know," Obi-wan said, looking at her glum expression, "He wouldn't have wanted you to live the life he gave you in sorrow."

Ahsoka nodded and turned to look out of the view port, wiping away a tear from her eye. She had lost many friends to the clone wars, but something was different about losing Daryan. Daryan had opened a part of Ahsoka that had been closed, and now it just felt empty.

Ahsoka stood up and went to her quarters. Anakin turned to Obi-wan after she had left.

"It's been a year, and she is still like this," Anakin said with a sigh.

Obi-wan nodded. He was concerned for her, it was unlike her to go so long and not to have gotten over the loss. Jedi came and went, but this one still seemed to matter to her.

The ship landed in a starport in a rebel controlled city. The planet itself had been under Separatist occupation for a while, and the rebellion had just established a foothold and was requiring Republic aid. The loss of a world such as Ci Atul would be a huge blow to the Separatist economy, and so it was an easy excuse to send troops to support them. Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka had been sent to the front in order to push the tide, along with Torrent Company and other Jedi, including Aislinn and Dominic.

After disembarking, Anakin and Obi-wan said their hellos to their fellow Jedi. Dominic walked up to Ahsoka.

"Hey Ahsoka!" Dominic said in his usual enthusiasm.

"Hello Dominic," Ahsoka returned with a smile.

"Ready for some more action?" he said, hand on his lightsaber.

Ahsoka laughed, "Like always."

"Dominic, we are leaving!" Aislinn said from the huddle of older Jedi.

Dominic bounded over to Aislinn and they went over to Rex before heading out of the starport.

Ahsoka rejoined her master and followed him through the compound. They entered the standard Republic command tent and found even more soldiers bustling around.

"Good to see you, it is," Master Yoda said as the three approached.

All three bowed before him.

"Ahsoka, sadness, I sense in you," he said, singling out the Padawan.

"I.. lost a friend from here," She said, looking away sheepishly.

"Control your emotions, you must," Yoda said, holding up a finger.

"I will work on it, master."

A clone trooper dressed in yellow approached the group and saluted.

"General Kenobi, what are you orders, sir?"

"You'll be deploying to the front with me. We are hitting the capital city today. After we take this city, it will be easy taking all the lesser ones," Obi-wan said, directing their attention to a holomap.

"Sir, yes sir!" the commander said, saluting. He exited the tent and started barking orders to the men around him. Anakin led them to a speeder and they all hopped in. The capital was a five clicks to the east of the staging area, so Anakin piloted the speeder in that direction. It wasn't long before the great city was seen. It was a large urban center, built up a large mountain, which layered out with giant steps. Each step was about 10 meters high, and the city extended 100 meters up the mountain. The battle would have to be fought one stair at a time.

The battle had already waged up to the fifth step. It was here that the Separatist forces were entrenched the deepest. The line was brutal, thousands of droids facing off against thousands of clones, all shooting up or down to the next step, from building to building. Urban fighting was the hardest, Obi-wan thought to himself, because every building needed to be swept.

But reports were that the enemy had deployed everything to hold the fifth step. After it had been broken, so had the enemy. But there were sith on the battlefield, and that's where the Jedi came in.

Anakin parked the speeder and the three hopped out. They were to be reinforcing the center push up the large walkway that separated each stair into two halves. It was a large highway that ran down the center of the stair, and this is where the fighting was the most brutal.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber, followed by the two older Jedi with her. They moved up toward the front. As they move toward the front, the more and more lasers the deflected. Clones fell around them as they pushed up through the middle. They didn't need to go far before they saw a man with dark red hair and a gruff beared, scarred across the right of his face.

Anakin met him first slashing at him with his saber. The man parried and slashed back, but then was forced to parry Obi-wan's attack at him. Ahsoka struck at him too, which was also parried. He was surprisingly good, considering he was able to defend himself from three different lightsabers.

A black form flashed past Ahsoka. She turned and saw another sith, robed with a hood slicing through clone troopers. He flashed through them, deflecting lasers. She saw her master and Obi-wan handling the large man, and ran to engage the new threat.

Just as she approached, the sith dodged her attack, spinning away. He turned and sliced a trooper down. Then he did something that Ahsoka wished he hadn't. He turned and fired a blaster pistol with his other hand, gunning down two more troopers. Their lightsabers clashed again, and this the sith's hood flew off.

"Daryan..."


	14. Chapter 14

Daryan flew at the troops, slicing at Ahsoka while shooting troopers. He was almost unstoppable. Ahsoka fended off the attacks against her, but made no move to attack him back. She couldn't bring herself to fight him. She tried in vain to knock him down with force powers, but he just recovered or dodged them. Ahsoka's sadness turned to rage.

"Daryan.. How could you turn on me to the dark side?" Ahsoka yelled at him, slicing back finally.

They fought on for a while, ducking and weaving through the clones who were falling to blasts of the pistol. Daryan had definitely improved since the last time they had met. Their lightsabers clashed again and again.

Daryan said nothing, his face emotionless.

How could he betray her? Why did he do that? How could he leave her all alone, only to come back working for her enemy?

She started fighting back with intensity. Daryan only parried all of her attacks.

"Fine!" Ahsoka yelled, fighting at Daryan, "You betrayer! I hate you!"

A tear trickled from Daryan's eye. He Force pushed Ahsoka away and turned to face the other lightsaber battle that was occurring.

He jumped into the fray, shooting and slicing. Anakin broke off to face the new threat while Obi-wan continued to battle Umale Bindo. The two danced around, parrying and slashing.

"So you finally turned," Anakin said, parrying a slash from Daryan.

Daryan said nothing, his face was still emotionless. He continued to fight Anakin, shooting his blaster and slashing at the Jedi Knight. Daryan Force pushed Anakin, but the Jedi Knight dodged. Anakin found that it was easy to match Daryan, but he couldn't get an edge to push the battle in his favor.

Obi-wan and Umale were in a dead tie. Neither was flinching as they methodically fought.

"Bindo!"

A twin green lightsabers entered the battle. An older man with a grey long hair in a Jedi robe entered the battle and flew at Umale Bindo. Obi-wan was knocked aside as the flurry of lightsabers met a red dual bladed saber.

"Onasen?" Obi-wan said, shocked.

The old man unleashed his fury upon his old friend. Umale was being beaten back, he was fighting defensively from the onslaught.

"You know how this ends, Umale!" Jaden Onasen said, a fire in his eyes.

Umale did. He was never a match for his former friend, even when her turned to the dark side. The men dualed backwards up the highway, flanked by droids, but they couldn't touch Onasen as he attacked Bindo. The droids were falling back with them, allowing the clones to push up.

Anakin and Daryan stayed where they were. Neither was gaining an edge on the other, they just continued to shoot, slash and parry.

General Grievous watched the battle from a monitor from his flag ship. He saw Anakin and Daryan dueling in the center of the Republic troops that were pushing up.

"Aim ship batteries and fired there," he breathed at the deck droids.

"Roger roger," the droid said, aiming the batteries.

Anakin and Daryan concentrated, they channeled the force into their hands while dueling with the other. At the same time, they pushed each other, each being thrown backwards.

The ship's batteries fired.

The explosion was so huge that the raised highway was decimated in a 10m radius of the blast. The advancing clone army was forced to go around the huge blast in the side of the road where the two Jedi had been dueling. Neither Anakin nor Daryan could be seen.

The battle had been won. Obi-wan watched as clone troopers went from house to house, searching for any droids. It was a messy victory, a lot of good men were lost.

Ahsoka trudged up to Obi-wan, looking like a mess. She had spent the last two hours looking through the rubble and the debris, trying to find her master, with no luck.

Obi-wan looked at her, and spread his arms. She buried her fast in his robe and started sobbing uncontrollably. Obi-wan hugged her, but he knew it wouldn't help that much.

Jaden Onasen walked up to the two. Ahsoka withdrew from Obi-wan and stood next to him, looking at Daryan's tutor.

"Jaden," Obi-wan said, extending a hand.

The big man shook his hand. "Obi-wan, you've grown up quite a bit," he said with a gruff laugh. He had a deep gruff voice, but it was also warm and happy.

"I could say the same about you," Obi-wan said.

"And you must be Ahsoka," Jaden said, peering down at the young togruta.

"You.. you know me?" Ahsoka said, astonished.

"Daryan told me all about you," he said, scratching his bearded chin.

"What? How?"

"The reason why the resistance has been able to do so well was because Daryan was feeding us intelligence," Jaden explained, "without him, we would have never taken the forward base, let alone taken the capital city. He told me a lot about a certain togruta who he was falling for, and how he wished they would be reunited again."

Ahsoka's heart sank. How could she have said those things to him before? Tears welled up in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Guys, I love the feedback and reviews you are giving me. As long as there is an audience, I will keep on writing! Thanks for all the support! :D**

Daryan woke up. It was night time in Ci Atul, and the three moons shined brightly in the sky. Daryan stood up, his leg hurt really bad and he couldn't use his left arm. He knew where he was, from growing up in the city, and hobbled slowly towards the edge of town. He made it halfway through the "step" he was on before coming to a park. Through the war torn park, there was one place that had miraculously not been touched by any fighting. He made his way over to it, and propped himself up against a tree.

He rested there for a long time, finally regaining his strength, he made his way down a street and found an open bar. He ditched his sith robe in the street, for underneath he had his trademark black jacket. It pained him to take off the sith robe only using one arm.

He pushed open the door and made his way to the end of the bar and sat down.

"We don't serve kids in here," the bartender said, eying Daryan.

"I'm the right age," Daryan said, "and I've been through hell."

"This whole place is hell kid, get used to it," he said turning away.

"Listen here!" Daryan shouted, slamming his good arm on the bar, "I can't move my arm, I've survived an explosion and I betrayed the girl I care about for a Republic victory, now give me a damn drink!"

"Sheesh, no need to yell," the bartender said, sliding him a drink.

Daryan downed the small glass in a gulp. He kept replaying Ahsoka's face in his mind, and her words echoed in his brain. He wished he could find her, sit her down, and explain everything. He would explain how he had fought his way through a hundred droids before being captured by Grievous. How he had trained under Count Dooku himself, but gave away thousands of secrets to the resistance on Ci Atul. How he had never once gone a day without thinking about her.

The bartender stopped by and gave him his own bottle. He poured himself another glass and then drank it down.

"Drinking is unbecoming of you, Daryan," a voice came from behind him.

Anakin Skywalker stood at the door. He limped in and sat down at the bar next to Daryan.

"Get this guy a glass," Daryan said.

The two Jedi sat and drank through the bottle. They talked about everything that was going on. About how Daryan secretly worked for the Republic, about training under Count Dooku, about each other's lightsaber techniques. About Ahsoka.

"She was devastated when you were captured," Anakin said, sipping his drink.

Daryan swayed, easily drunk, "The feeling was mutual."

"That's why I hate you, Ordo," Anakin said, topping off his glass.

"Why's that, Skywalker?"

"Because you can love openly, and we Jedi are not allowed to."

"Why don't you?" Daryan asked, "Why don't you just leave the order?"

"You don't understand," Anakin said, with a laugh, "and you never will."

Anakin stood up and made his way to the door. He turned back to Daryan.

"I'm heading back, you should come too."

Daryan shook his head, "I can't do that, Ahsoka hates me."

Anakin laughed, "It's quite the opposite."

Daryan turned and looked at the drunk Jedi Knight. His face was sincere. But when he thought about Ahsoka, he couldn't bring himself to face her again. He felt like he had betrayed her, because he had. No matter what the reasoning, no matter what the cause, he had done it.

"Anakin, can you do me a favor?" Daryan said, getting up from the bar and meeting the Jedi at the door.

"What's that, rogue?"

"Ask her to forgive me."

Anakin nodded solemnly. "I'll see you later, Ordo."

"I hope you don't, Skywalker."

Anakin stumbled his way through the street. A clone trooper patrol car stopped at the sight of him. A clone trooper got out.

"Sir! It's good to see you."

"Hey Rex, I need a lift," Anakin said, swaying.

"Sir, I'm not Captain Rex."

"Ahh you all look alike," Anakin said with a laugh.

The clone troopers drove Anakin back to the base camp, where he was met by Ahsoka and Obi-wan. Ahsoka ran forward to greet him.

"Sky guy! Ew.. you smell like you were swimming in a brewery," Ahsoka said, crinkling her nose.

"Anakin, have you been drinking?" Obi-wan asked, appalled.

"Hey Obi-dobi and Ahsoka. I need a nap," Anakin said, heading for the ship.

He made his way halfway up the ramp before he straightened up, as if remembering something. He turned back and made his way to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," he said with a slurr, "Before I forget."

"What is it, Sky guy?"

"He said to please forgive him."

Anakin turned away and headed into the ship, leaving Ahsoka with a look of shock. Daryan was alive! But he hadn't come back with Anakin?

The realization hit her. It was she that was the reason he didn't come back. It was her words that were pushing him away.

She needed to find him, and she needed to set things straight.


	16. Chapter 16

Daryan finished putting his arm in a sling. He had painfully popped his shoulder back into its place and now it needed to heal. It was his lightsaber arm, so he would have to just deal with his pistol for now. He really wasn't sure where he was going. For one thing, he had no place to go.

He had no way of contacting his former master, Jaden Onasen, and he couldn't go back to the Republic. He was just a wanderer. But one thing a wanderer needs is credits.

He walked to the spaceport of the captial city. He pretended to be a refugee, and managed to board a shuttle to Coruscant. He would definitely be able to find some sort of a job there.

After arriving on the city-planet, he found himself near the spot where he and Ahsoka had stayed in the city. He sighed and his heart sank as he remembered her, but he pushed her out of his mind. Whoever had the bounty for Jedi out, was a menace to society. Was a menace to Ahsoka. And Daryan planned to end that menace.

But first his arm would have to heal. He sighed and walked on. He saw another bounty posted for a gang leader. It was paying only 50 credits, and it was handwritten. Daryan took it and put it in his pocket. He walked on and walked into a bar nearby.

He sat at the bar and ordered the only drink he could afford, water, and sipped it.

"Excuse me," he said to the bartender, "do you know where I can find 'Yerrn Suni?'"

"The gang leader? Heh, I don't know why you wanna be findin' the likes o' that guy," the bartender said, cleaning a glass, "He usually hangs out up the street with some cronies o' his."

"Thank you," Daryan said leaving.

He walked up the street before he saw a gang of seven guys standing around a man. There was clearly trouble afoot.

"I don't think you understand," a man with pink hair said, "This is our territory, so pay your fee and we'll let you through."

Daryan noticed that all the gang members had pink hair.

"This isn't your territory!" the man said, standing his ground.

"You don't want to mess with us, punk!" the pink haired man said, pushing him.

"Hey!" Daryan said, "Which one of you is this, 'Yerrn Suni' guy?"

The gang member who had pushed the man moved to look at Daryan who was down the street.

"Me, now what do you want, cripple?"

Daryan pulled his blaster and shot the man through the head. Another gang member went for his pistol and Daryan shot him too. The rest stood in fear. Daryan waved his pistol at the gang members, telling them to leave. They all ran away.

"Thank you so much, sir," the man said as Daryan retrieved the ID of Yerrn.

"No problem," he said, then pulled the bounty out of his pocket, "Know where I can find the man who posted this?"

The man, named Hudron, lead Daryan down to a shabby apartment complex an old man stood outside, with two trandoshans armed with blasters at his side.

"That's him," Hudron said, pointing.

Daryan walked up to him, and pulled out the ID. He threw it to the old man who caught it. He nodded slowly, and motioned to one of the trandoshans. The lizard man walked up and handed Daryan 50 credits. Daryan turned to walk away.

"One second, young man," the elderly man said, getting up, "You seem to be the capable sort. I think we can start a partnership."

"I'm not so sure about that," Daryan said, turning back.

"My name is Glen Hran. Listen, I'm not a gang leader, heck I'm not even a gang member. All I have is Zheki and Draan here," he said, gesturing at his guards, "But I am a man with information, and you are a man with a gun."

The old man paced in front of Daryan as he went on.

"There are many bounty hunters in the world, but I need someone who will want to clean these streets, to make it a safer place for folks to walk around. I need a man that can help me do that, without hurting innocents."

"What proof do I have that you aren't lying to me?" Daryan asked.

"See this building behind me?" the old man asked.

The building he stood in front of was beaten and worn down, many of the shutters were missing, and in all it just looked bad.

"This is my house. Me and my family live here. Come, let me show you around."

Daryan followed the old man inside. He saw each room of the huge apartment complex held a different family. Each family greeted Glen as he walked by, and he introduced them all. Glen ran a homeless shelter of sorts, for all of the people that needed it. Refugees, down on their luck families, widows victims of gang warfare, everything.

They made their way to the back of the complex into an office. Glen took a seat in a chair behind a large desk in the middle of the room.

"But shelter alone isn't enough. I need someone who can protect these people, offensively," Glen said, putting his hands together, "And that is where you come in."

"Help me take out the man who posted the Jedi bounty, and you've got yourself a deal," Daryan said after a moment of thinking.

"He is on the list, my friend," Glen said, getting up from his seat and shaking Daryan's hand, "So young man, what do I call you?"

"Call me.. Invictus."


	17. Chapter 17

"Good work, Ahsoka," Anakin said as they flew to Coruscant.

"The tinnies never stood a chance!" she replied.

"You both did excellent," Obi-wan said with a smile.

The three had just taken out a Separatist base on the far side of the system, and were headed back to the Jedi Council.

"I'm looking forward to relaxing," Ahsoka said, leaning back in her chair.

"Knowing the council, we will probably put on another assignment right away," Anakin said with a sigh.

"From what I remember, we are doing fine on all fronts in the war," Obi-wan said, scanning his memory, "You might get that rest you want."

The _Twilight_ landed on a landing pad near the Jedi Temple and the three disembarked. Obi-wan said his farewells and went to go report in to the council.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked and talked, towards the Temple. They talked about the exploits of their last battle, and how the other needed to improve on certain techniques. They walked passed a local news bulletin and something caught Ahsoka's eye.

"In other news today, local crime boss, Ahdsa Sheeram was found dead in his apartment today. We go live to the scene," the anchorwoman said.

"Thanks Sheena," a reporter said, in front of an apartment, "Local authorities say that the culprit is none other than Invictus, a local vigilante who has gained popularity among the people these past months. They know this is him because of the data-slate left on the culprits body, proving him guilty of many crimes against the city."

"Invictus huh," Anakin said, then continued walking.

The two made their way to the Jedi Temple foyer, and there they ran into Dominic.

"Hey Dominic," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Oh hey Ahsoka!" he said coming over, "Oh man, that Invictus guy is so cool! He is going around and getting all the crime lords. They say he even killed the guy who put the bounty on Jedi!"

"Those men should have been arrested and put on trial, young one," Obi-wan said from behind him.

"Yikes! Uh.. yes," Dominic said, surprised.

"The High Council isn't too happy with the actions that Invictus has taken. Though he has killed many crime lords, it is not the way it should be done. Those men should be given a trial and then sentenced from there."

"He is taking the law into his own hands, the wrong way," Anakin said, nodding.

"The Council is debating on stopping him or not," Obi-wan continued, "Though he is going about it the wrong way, there is a significant drop in crime rate around the area where he is."

"Is that his actual name? Invictus?" Ahsoka asked.

"No one seems to know if he does have a real name," Obi-wan replied, "There is a problem though. The large gangs around the area have all put a bounty on Invictus' head. It doesn't bode well for him."

"Seems like the perfect time to take him in ourselves, for his sake," Anakin said.

"We'll leave that up to the Council," Obi-wan said with a nod.

"Excuse me, sirs," Dominic said leaving. He was seen running up to another Padawan and discussing how cool Invictus was.

"Come, you two," Obi-wan said, "Let's get something to eat."

The next day, Ahsoka slept in because she had no where to be that morning. She had a dream that she was back on Ci Atul, and she had found Daryan. She told him that she knew why he had done it, and she forgave him for everything. Their eyes locked. He drew her into an embrace. Their heads slowly came closer and closer together until..

"Ahsoka!"

Anakin stood in the door in full battle gear.

"What are you doing?"

"..Sleeping.." she replied groggily.

"Come on, Snips! There is a huge brawl in the lower sector, and we need to stop it!"

Ahsoka got up hastily, if not still groggily, and grabbed her gear. She and Anakin headed for the outside of the Jedi Temple. There was a speeder parked out front for them which they took down to the lower city.

The whole place was a mess. Shops had been vandalized and sacked all because of a huge mob. It seemed to be circle, that stretched ten people deep on all sides. In the center, flashes of light were seen, but nothing else could be.

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived with three other Jedi.

"Clear our all of you!" Anakin yelled, activating his lightsaber.

All four other Jedi with him activated theirs as well. The mob, at the sight of the Jedi quickly broke up, running in all directions.

After it had cleared, all that remained was a lone man. A pile of bodies lay all around him of the gang members who had attacked him. He was bleeding from wounds in his legs and arms. He wore a black jacket and black pants, with a white shirt underneath. He deactivated his yellow lightsaber and holstered his blaster pistol on his side.

"Daryan.." Ahsoka said, deactivating her lightsaber.

Daryan turned and saw her. They were the only two in the whole world for a moment, their minds being flooded with feelings and memories that had gone untouched for a long time.

"Daryan, Invictus, you are under arrest for murder," Anakin said, walking up to him.

Daryan took his lightsaber and blaster off his belt and handed them to Anakin. Anakin turned and lead him to the speeder. Daryan passed by Ahsoka, who reached out and caught his arm, turning him to her.

"I forgive you."

A tear streamed down Daryan's cheek. He reached down, wrapping his arms around her. Ahsoka's arms moved around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes, their faces moving closer together and..

They kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

They flew in silence. Anakin piloted the speeder while Ahsoka sat in the backseat with Daryan. Their hands entertwined as they flew. Ahsoka's head rested on his shoulder. She couldn't remember a time when she was happier than at that moment.

They flew passed the Jedi Temple and to the _Twilight_.

"Anakin, where are we going?" Ahsoka asked.

Her master said nothing. He parked the speeder and hopped out. He drew his lightsaber and pointed it at Daryan.

"Get out."

Daryan got out and marched on board the _Twilight_. Ahsoka moved to follow but Anakin held up his saber, barring her path.

"Not you."

"Anakin, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you!"

"Anakin don't do this!"

And with that he went up the ramp, closing it behind him. Ahsoka stared at the ship as she watched it take off.

"Anakin! Daryan!" she yelled at the ship.

The _Twilight _landed on the surface of Hoth with a thud. Daryan's hands were bound as Anakin lead him to the ramp.

"Anakin, why are you doing this?" Daryan asked as he looked out into the white expanse.

Anakin turned Daryan to him and punched him in the cheek, sending him tumbling down the ramp and into the snow.

"If you survive this, and you ever come near my Padawan again, I'll kill you."

The ramp closed and the _Twilight _took off, leaving Daryan laying in the snow.

"Anakin, where is Invictus?" Obi-wan asked when he had returned to Coruscant.

"He resisted arrest, things got out of hand and I ended up having to kill him, there was no other way," Anakin explained.

"Where is your Padawan?"

"She was tired after the battle, I told her to go rest."

"I see," Obi-wan said, turning to leave.

"Obi-wan," Anakin said, stopping him, "I think my Padawan is not in control of her feelings. I'm unsure what I should do."

"Send her to Master Yoda for training," Obi-wan said, "He'll know what to do."

"Come in, young Padawan," Master Yoda said beckoning Ahsoka in.

"Master Yoda, my master said I should come to you for training," she said sheepishly.

"Mmmm," Yoda said, thinking, "in control of your feelings, you are not."

Ahsoka walked in and sat in front of the little green Jedi where he beckoned her.

"Tell me about this Daryan, you should."

"You know about Daryan?" Ahsoka said, shocked.

Yoda chuckled, "Know a lot, I do."

Ahsoka didn't know where to start. She just rattled off different things that came to her mind. She told him about how they first met. She told him about sitting on the wall of the compound on Krassia, about how they had bonded. About how when she looked into his eyes, she felt complete. How they kissed and it was the most amazing experience she had ever known. And ever since he had left, she had never felt as happy as she had with him.

Master Yoda nodded along as she spun her tale to him. She went on for a while, letting out all her emotions. She laughed, she cried, but most of all she wished she was with Daryan.

"And now I'll never see him again," she said, tears streaking her face, "Anakin took him somewhere, and he would never tell me where. He said he was saving me."

Master Yoda nodded, "Talk to Obi-wan, I will."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said, but Yoda held up a hand.

"Unfitting of a Jedi, emotions are," he explained, "Fear for Daryan, you feel. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate.. leads to suffering. Forget Daryan, you must, or quit training, you should."

Ahsoka nodded. Master Yoda excused her from their talk, and she walked back to her quarters. She was deep in thought. Master Yoda was infinitely wise, and his words should always be taken literally. But she would have to give up being a Jedi if she was to be with Daryan? There was no other alternative?

Was Daryan even alive?


	19. Chapter 19

"What's wrong, Daryan?"

"Glen, I was dumped on Hoth after finally reuniting with the girl I love," Daryan said, pacing in the office of the old man's building, "And I can't go near her, or face the wrath of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker."

"Now now, you know I couldn't have my partner and friend be dropped off in the middle of some snow planet," Glen said, leaning back in his chair, "I thought this girl hated you."

"She forgave me! And we were together for two moments before that bantha of a Jedi showed up," Daryan raged.

"I'd consider it lucky, my boy. You were headed to trial."

"A trial against murderers. Surely the council couldn't deny that!"

"Never underestimate a Jedi," Glen said with a chuckle, "I believe that was what you told me."

Daryan sighed, "If only I had listened to my own advice."

"Daryan, you've helped me a lot in my work down here, and now it is my turn to help you," Glen said, standing up and picking up a small device on his desk, "Now, do you know what this is?"

Ahsoka was overlooking the city in one of the towers of the Jedi temple. She often found her way up here when she was deep in thought, or just feeling down. She was still conflicted with the huge decision she had. But she pushed it out of her mind. She would cross that bridge if she ever had to, that is, if Daryan was even alive. The vast cityscape had turned an auburn with the setting sun. It was beautiful the way the oranges and reds turned into purple before fading into blue and black.

"I knew I'd find you here," Obi-wan said, walking and standing next to her, "Master Yoda told me everything."

"I'm so weak," Ahsoka said, "I let my emotions take over me, and I couldn't control them."

"Ahsoka, you are neither the first nor the last Jedi who will be conflicted this way."

"But what do I do?" Ahsoka asked.

"You must do whatever you think is best, young one," Obi-wan said with a smile, "Only you can make that decision."

"You really aren't any help," Ahsoka said with a pout.

Obi-wan laughed.

"Excuse me, Master Kenobi?" a twi'lek man said from the door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Master Yoda would like to speak with you."

"Alright," Obi-wan said, then turned to Ahsoka, "Good luck."

Obi-wan left the tower from the door which he had came out. The twi'lek man closed the door behind him, leaving him and Ahsoka alone.

"Can I help you?" Ahsoka said, slightly alarmed.

The twi'lek man stepped forward, and Ahsoka stepped away from him.

"Oh, right," he said, touching a button on his Jedi robe.

His disguise deactivated and there stood Daryan. He walked over to Ahsoka and smiled.

"You're alive!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Of course I am, a little snow never hurt anybody," the rogue said smiling.

"He took you to Hoth?"

"I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have connections," Daryan explained, "but listen, Master Yoda never asked for Obi-wan, so I don't have much time."

Daryan stepped to the railing, overlooking the city. "We will never be able to be together as long as you are here, with Skywalker around. And the fact of the matter is..."

He turned and walked over to Ahsoka, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka's heart fluttered in her chest. She looked into his eyes and got lost in them.

"Come with me. We can leave, and start new," Daryan said, a glow in his eyes, "We could go to Ci Atul, with my master, or anywhere! We could stay here, with my friend Glen even!"

Ahsoka's heart was torn between the two options. She could run off and live happily with this man, she could give up all the hardships of living her life. But she would never be a Jedi. She would never fight at Anakin's side as they took down the Separatists for the good of the Republic. How could she possibly choose?

"I don't expect an answer right now," Daryan said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and folded it into her hand and closed it.

"Contact me here. Even if it's just to tell me no."

"Daryan..."

"Ahsoka, I have to go," Daryan said.

He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed again. Ahsoka felt like she was in another galaxy, and there was no one else in the whole universe as their lips touched.

"Goodbye, Ahsoka," Daryan said with a foot on the railing, "I'll await your reply."

And with that, Daryan jumped. He flew down into the city, then flipped his legs under him and activated the rocket boots he had loaned from Glen.

"Daryan Ordo... I love you too."

**Author's Note: Alright well I can go one of two ways with this story, and I'm not sure which I want to do, so please review this with your opinion on what I should do!**


	20. Chapter 20

Daryan paced back and forth in Glen's office.

"You know, Invictus, a watched pot never boils," Glen said, watching the young man pace.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you waiting around here is only going to make time go slower. Go out and find something to do. I'll contact you if you have any visitors."

Daryan hesitated, sure he could go find something to do, but how could he go out when Ahsoka could arrive at any time?

"I'll go walk around the building," Daryan said, putting on his coat.

Daryan made his way through the various stair complexes of the building, walking the hallways of the familiar building that he had gotten to know as Invictus. He walked passed the room where he stayed, down the halls where he had helped people move in and move out. Several people greeted him as he passed by. He was like a celebrity.

"Hey Invictus!" a little twi'lek girl said as he passed by one door.

"Hello m'lady," Daryan said, smiling down at her.

"Wanna come in for some tea?"

Daryan laughed, "I'd love to."

Daryan took a seat at the little table and chairs he had bought for the little girl. Her name was Tolivian, and Glen had adopted her a while ago after her mother had been killed in a bar fight. Daryan and Tolivan had become friends on his random visits to the home, and they played together pretty often.

"So, did you see Ahsoka," the little girl said, pouring him an imaginary glass of tea.

"Who told you about her?" Daryan asked, surprised.

"Psh, everyone in the house knows," Tolivian said, pouring herself a cup, "Now drink your tea before it gets cold and tell me all about it."

Daryan laughed and sipped his imaginary tea from his cup. "Well, I went and disguised as a twi'lek Jedi with a special device that Glen gave me. Then I met her on top of a tower and told her to run away with me."

Toliavian nodded politely and sipped her tea, "That's so romantic! I hope when I get older some boy is going to disguise himself for me."

Daryan laughed again. "I don't know about that."

"So when do I get to meet her?" Tolivian said, putting on her mom voice.

"Well, she should be by once she makes her decision," Daryan said, sipping his 'tea'.

"Invictus, you have a visitor," Daryan's comlink buzzed.

"Thanks Glen," Daryan said, getting up.

Daryan moved to the door and saw Tolivian staring at him. He put his hand out for her to grab and asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall!" she said, grabbing hold of his big hand.

Daryan and Tolivian went to the Glen's office and found him no where to be found.

"Huh, he must have met her outside," Daryan said, leading the little twi'lek to the front.

They walked to the door and pushed it open.

"Tolivian," Daryan said, pulling the little girl behind him, "Go back inside."

"Why Invict-"

"Just go, and wait for Glen to come to you."

Anakin Skywalker stood in front of Ahsoka, his lightsaber activated. Daryan walked down onto the street in front of the complex. Glen and his two trandoshan guards lay sprawled out on the ground. Daryan moved to help up Glen.

"We tried, Invictus," he gasped.

"Get inside, all of you," Drayan said, talking to the two injured trandoshan guards.

The trandoshans helped support the old man and the three hobbled inside and closed the door. Daryan activated his lightsaber and drew his pistol.

"Daryan, there was nothing I could do," Ahsoka said with a sob.

"Silence!" Anakin said.

Anakin and Daryan circled each other in front of the street.

"Anakin, I don't want to fight you," Daryan said as he walked.

"You remembered my threat, scum," Anakin replied venomously.

"Just let Ahsoka make her own choice!" Daryan yelled.

"Shut your mouth!"

The lightsabers clashed.


	21. Chapter 21

Yellow met blue. Anakin danced away and deflected two blaster shots before jumping back in. He sliced at Daryan who parried, and struck back. It was just like Ci Atul, the two were dead even.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Daryan said, ducking under a slash.

Anakin fought on, slashing and dodging. The two fought on, neither stopping for a moment. Blaster shots pinged off of walls and shot out as Anakin deflected them.

Ahsoka didn't know what to do. There was no way she was going to raise her lightsaber against either of them.

Daryan Force pushed but Anakin dodged. Daryan knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to beat the Jedi General, in fact he really had no plan. He really didn't have much time to think about a plan. All he knew was parry, dodge, slash and fire.

Anakin ducked under a blaster shot, and Force pushed Daryan who was flung into the apartment building. The buildings around them started to shake. A ship that barely fit in the courtyard where they flew in and hovered over the two fighting Jedi. The cargo bay door opened and a speeder flew out of it. At the same time, the point defense guns opened up, firing at Anakin. The Jedi Knight was forced to dodge out of the way taking cover behind a building.

The speeder drove down to where Daryan was recovering from the force push.

"Hop in!" Glen said, reaching out a hand.

Daryan took it and hopping in. The speeder flew over to Ahsoka.

"Come on!" Daryan said, extending his hand.

Ahsoka had made up her mind. The night before, she sat in her room, wondering what she would do. But in the end, her heart had decided. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving Daryan forever, and so she had left to go start a new chapter in her life with him. Anakin had followed her, however, determined not to lose his Padawan.

Ahsoka took Daryan's hand and the speeder started to fly away.

"I'll hunt you down, Daryan Ordo!" Anakin yelled after the speeder, "I'll hunt you both down!"

Zheki, Glen's bodyguard, was driving the ship. Draan was apparently the one who was on the gun, shooting at Anakin. Glen, Daryan and Ahsoka got out of the speeder and headed into the ship. It was a small ship, but larger than the twilight. It had a center lobby room, with rooms that split off from there.

"Welcome to the _Navarre_," Glen said, opening his arms wide to the couple, "My home away from home. But enough about me, I don't think we've met, miss."

"Ah yes," Daryan said, stepping forward, "Glen, this is Ahsoka Tano, the love of my life, and Ahsoka, this is Glen Hran, a man who I will never be able to repay for his generosity."

"Nice to meet you, Glen," Ahsoka said.

"The pleasure is all mine," the old man said with a bow.

"Ahem!"

Daryan turned to see Tolivian standing right behind him, hands on her hips.

"Oh of course, Ahsoka, this is Tolivian," Daryan said with a laugh.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss Tolivian," Ahsoka said, bending down and extending a hand.

Tolivian took it and shook it. "I'm not so sure about this one Invictus."

Daryan laughed and picked Ahsoka up in his arms, giving her a kiss, "Well I am, m'lady."

"Fine fine, but if she gets out of line, she'll be sorry," Tolivian said, leaving the room.

The three left laughed. Daryan put Ahsoka down and turned to Glen.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, it's going to be hard to run your place with Skywalker around."

"Don't worry about that," Glen said, "The trandoshan brothers, Tolivian and myself knew that once we got on this ship, there would be no turning back."

"What?" Daryan asked, shocked.

"I hope you don't mind, but you are stuck with us a while longer," Glen said with a chuckle.

"I didn't mean to cause this much trouble for you all," Daryan said, feeling bad.

Glen made a dismissive gesture, "To be honest, all four of us have been looking for a new life. Tolivian needs something more than the lower quarter of Coruscant. But I digress, it's good to have you on board, Captain Invictus. You'll have to forgive me, but you are the only one fit to lead this band of miscreants."

Daryan was taken aback, he didn't expect the leadership role to be put on him. But he saw that Glen wasn't going to be told otherwise. So Daryan moved to the intercom located on the side of the room, and pushed the button.

"Attention crew, this is your captain, Daryan Ordo," he said, feeling a little weird, "Set a course for Ci Atul!"

**Author's Note: So guys, I could totally end this story right now, with them flying off and being together all happy. OR I could write into their adventures living by themselves on different planets, traveling and what not, with this new cast of characters. BUT I'll only do that if you guys want me to. I might even change it to a different story name all together? I dunno, I need your advice guys! So review and lemme know what you think. Thanks for the reads guys!**


	22. Author's Note and Sequel Preview!

**Author's Note: First of all, if you have gotten through all 21 Chapters of Forbidden Emotion, I would like to personally thank you. I've had a couple of people ask for a sequel, and so I will be writing a sequel! The sequel will be called "The Flight" and it will chronicle the group's adventures of fleeing from the wrath of Anakin Skywalker. Here is a sneak peak!**

The _Navarre _was a fine vessel, something that a smuggler would use. It was light and fast, but was spacious at the same time. The main room was large and circular and contained two couches which were set up in a living room type fashion. From there it spun off into several other rooms: three living quarters, a storage deck and the cockpit.

Daryan smiled to himself. The young rogue Jedi seemed to be having the perfect life. He was the captain of his own ship, he had a small family around him, and he had Ahsoka, the girl he loved. Perfect.

Well, except for being hunted down by the famed Jedi General Anakin Skywalker.

Daryan was thrown off his feet as the vessel shook. He ran to the cockpit and found Zheki hastily pressing buttons and maneuvering levers.

"What's going on?" Daryan asked, strapping into the seat next to him.

Zheki pointed to the radar. They were being followed by three ships, fighters, on their tail and firing at them.

"Do we know who they are?" Daryan asked, watching the dots move around on the screen.

"Republic," Zheki hissed.


End file.
